Let the Rain Heal Your Wounds
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Everyone has to forgive sometime. For you can never forget. HK yaoi


**Disclaimer: I own neither songs nor characters through they are my favorites. **

**Warning: Yaoi, profanity, and drinking scenes. BEER IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU!! Don't do it just because you read it, it can be harmful!! **

**Everyone has to forgive sometime. For you can never forget. **

**:: Flash back:: **

**Let the Rain Heal Your Wounds **

Kurama pulled his coat closer as if to fight off the rain that poured down from the sky. Funny even Mother Nature seemed to weep for him. But that was nothing unusual for him every time it rains he would walk down this chipped sidewalk and head to the same place, for when it rains a. unforgettable memory flows to his mind.

:: It was raining that night and he normally didn't mind the rain, being a kitsune. He was listening to the rain, as the sound of drumbeats bounced off his window and the howl of the wind. He actually loved the rain, somehow it makes him feel better on something he is frustrated about, like the thunder is his anger and the lightning is his attacks to his opponent. And the water. . . are his tears falling from his face.

His head shot up when he heard a sound that wasn't part of the storm. A tapping noise of someone rapping on the window. Looking at the window he saw his best friend soaked and waiting to be let in. Kurama quickly pushed the chair away and opened the window.

"Inari, Hiei, you're soaked!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, kitsune."

Kurama ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry Hiei off with. Handing the towel to the fire demon he got some old clothes of his that might fit and handed them to Hiei. Turning his back he waited till Hiei was done redressing till he took the clothes set them to dry in the tub.

"How are you, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"And how is Yukina?"

"She is fine."

"That's good. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any sweet snow?"

"Don't I always?"

Hiei shrugged as Kurama went out of the room and fetched his best friend some ice cream. Handing it to Hiei he watched as the fire Koorime ate his treat.

CRACK!!

Hiei and Kurama both jumped at the thunder that sounded close by. Hiei dropped his bowl of sweet snow and covered his head. Kurama ran to his friend to see what was wrong.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

That shocked Kurama. He had known Hiei for years and he wasn't scared of anything, but the sound of a thunder crack can send his friend cowering in the corner? Why?

"Hiei, you're scared of thunder storms?" Hiei nodded. "Why?"

"It was thundering the day they threw me out. I've been scared ever since."

"It's okay, Hiei. I won't let the storm harm you."

"I'm not a child to be pampered!"

"From this position you do! Come on, sit on the bed with me. I'll get the bowl later."

"Hn."

Kurama sat on the bed and pulled the blankets around his shoulder as his friend joined him. Hiei looked at Kurama curiously.

"Kurama, are you going to bed? Because you need to lie down for that."

"No Hiei, when I was little and there was a storm, Kaasan would wrap me in a blanket and hold me close. We still do it sometimes because it's good to remember old times. She would say that she was warding off the storm. She would also sing to drown out the rain."

"Were you scared?"

"No, I love the rain, even as a youko. I don't know why but when I'm angry and it rains the downfall seem to wash the anger away."

"It's stupid."

"Maybe, but it's nice."

CRACK!!

Another sound even closer and Hiei flung himself at Kurama, holding him tight. Kurama blushed but held his friend.

"You still scared?"

"Maybe I'll try this "warding off the storm" thing."

"Okay." And Kurama wrapped the blanket around Hiei. Kurama started to sing a song that his Kaasan used to sing to him during storms and Hiei fell silent as the storm passed. Kurama thought the Koorime was asleep so he laid him down. As he walked away Hiei spoke.

"Kurama, what are you afraid off?"

"Me? I'm afraid of a lot of things, the death of my friends, of Kaasan, but what I guess I'm more afraid of is rejection."

"From who?"

"Everyone I guess, especially to this one person."

"Who?"

"Some one I like. It doesn't matter."

"If you like this person, tell. If the ningen rejects you go on. There's more in this stupid world."

"Who I like isn't a ningen."

"Then who?"

"You." And he leaned down to kiss Hiei. Hiei actually tasted everything Kurama imagined, sweet, and spicy. With a hint of the ice cream he was eating. It didn't last long when Hiei threw him down.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What you said. I thought . . . "

"You thought wrong! Good-bye fox! Sayonara!" And he disappeared threw the window. He ignored his ex-partner's call as he fled on the roof tops.

"Hiei! Hiei!"

Kurama fell to the floor and let the rain cry for him

**:End of Flashback:**

That was five years ago and Kurama started to fall apart that day. His grades slipped, social skills diminished and his life fell into hell. He started drinking at a local club that sold cheap if not good beer and watched the idiots make fools of themselves every Thursday night at the karaoke machine. He never went up to make a fool of himself. He got a piss poor job as a bar tender there but only drank when it rained. Now he takes his troubles out on the rain. He walked in and hung up his coat. Waking to the bar he served drinks and ignored the calls he got from the pedestrians, it was the same every day.

"Okay, everybody time to Karaoke!!" yelled a waitress up on the stage and cheers and calls came from the customers. Kurama looked up momentarily from wiping the counter from a spill before returning to his work. He half listened to the singers and worked at the same time, half wondering when he would get a shot of beer.

"Here, Shuichi," said a waitress handing him a bottle. "Thought you would need it."

"Thanks Shania." And he took the bottle to drink it down. Now half drunk he returned to his job.

"We're almost done for the night so what do you say for one more rounds!" yelled the waitress and the customers yelled a drunken agreement. "I know some one who hasn't been up yet. Our favorite bartender, Minamino Shuichi!"

The spot light shone on him as he attempted to escape his embarrassment.

"No! No, I will not make a fool of myself!" he yelled.

"Come on, Shuichi," said Shania. "Just one song."

"Fine, one!" And he walked on the stage to select a song. None seemed to match his mood at the moment but still he went down the list. One caught his eye and he picked it. Walking up to the mike he started to sing.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes. _

_The way your soft brown hair falls. _

_I miss the power of your kiss when we made love. _

_Oh but baby, most of all_

_I miss my friend. _

_The one my heart and soul confided in, _

_The one I felt the safest with, _

_The one who knew just what to say _

_To make me laugh again, and let the light back in _

_  
I miss my friend _

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life. _

_Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes. _

_And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now. _

_Sayin` It'll be alright. _

_I miss my friend. _

_The one my heart and soul confided in. _

_The one I felt the safest with, _

_The one who knew just what to say _

_To make me laugh again, and let the light back in _

_I miss my friend _

_I miss those times, _

_I miss those nights. _

_I even miss our silly fights. _

_The makin` up, the morning talks. _

_And those late afternoon walks, _

_I miss my friend. _

_The one my heart and soul confided in, _

_The one I felt the safest with, _

_The one who knew just what to say _

_To make me laugh again, and let the light back in _

_I miss my friend _

_I miss my friend _

_I miss my friend _

He quickly got down before he got embarrassed any more. That song really fit his mood at that moment. He did miss Hiei and he wanted to see his friend again but knew he couldn't, not since that day, five years ago. Kurama picked up his coat and walked in the rain to his ram shackled apartment. The customers wanted him to go up and sing again but he didn't want to, he just wanted to be alone. Walking in, he took of his coat and his shoes. Walking in the kitchen he opened a fridge and took out a can of beer, popping it open and taking a drink. That felt good, it started to clear his head. Taking another sip he walked into the living room with just a couch, coffee table and TV. Turning it on, he flipped through the channels till he got the news.

"And for weather new, the storm will last a few days more. When it will end is a mystery. Now back to Jerry with the Sports Review . . ." And Kurama turned off the TV.

"Full of crud, all them," he said. "This damn storm had better end soon or I'll fucking go insane."

Taking a last swig of his beer he threw the can away and headed for the bathroom, turning the water on to warm he stood under the jet of water for a long time. He couldn't help but think of that day, the day Hiei rejected him, making his worse fear come true, but Kurama supposed he should have expected it from the fire Koorime. After all Hiei was too heartless to know what love is. He grew up as everyone else in the Makai, don't make friends, make acquaintances. Never allies, just partners and etc. So Kurama shouldn't have been surprise that Hiei rejected him, but the way he did hurt, a lot.

"Just shows that you'll always be rejected," he said and went to bed. Looking out the window his lost conscious thought was thinking that he saw a black form on his tree.

Hiei walked lazily through the forest as the rain poured. There were no nearby caves and all the trees branches were too thin to provide shelter. He hated the rain, not because it reminded him of when he was banished but for another worse memory he was trying hard to forget.

:: He ran through the roof tops to get out of the storm. He was scared but he wouldn't show it. Coming to Kurama's window he rapped to get the fox's attention. Kurama seemed to be leaning back in his chair lazily, just listen to nothing. When Hiei tapped the window the kitsune jumped and quickly opened the window.

"Inari, Hiei, you're soaked!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, kitsune."

Hiei watched Kurama run into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry Hiei off with. Handing the towel to the fire demon he got some old clothes of his that might fit and handed them to Hiei. Turning his back he waited till Hiei was done redressing. Hiei didn't know why Kurama was being so modest. They were both males, they had the same parts so why did the kitsune turn his back?

He handed the clothes to Kurama and the fox took them to the bathroom to dry.

"How are you, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"And how is Yukina?"

"She is fine."

"That's good. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any sweet snow?"

"Don't I always?"

Hiei shrugged as Kurama went out of the room and fetched his best friend some ice cream. Handing it to Hiei he watched as the fire Koorime ate his treat. Hiei was excited to have his delectable treat. It was the only thing this damn ningen world was good for, making sweets. Sugar was very rare in the Makai and only noble or anyone else who could afford it bought it. Hiei never tasted sugar till Kurama introduced him to it, and he became addictive to it, which made the fox laugh.

CRACK!!

Hiei and Kurama both jumped at the thunder that sounded close by. Hiei dropped his bowl of sweet snow and covered his head. He hated that sound. When Yusuke fought Suzaku he was preoccupied with fighting the Cultivated Humans and didn't give it any thought, but how he hated the sound. Kurama ran to his friend to see what was wrong.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

Okay, that was a slip of the tongue. Why did he just tell Kurama he was scared? Was it because he trusted the fox? It could be, Hiei never trusted anyone before so why shouldn't he? He decided to tell Kurama why.

"Hiei, you're scared of thunder storms?" Hiei nodded. "Why?"

"It was thundering the day they threw me out. I've been scared ever since."

"It's okay, Hiei. I won't let the storm harm you."

"I'm not a child to be pampered!" Hiei was now getting angry. He hated being called a child.

"From this position you do! Come on, sit on the bed with me. I'll get the bowl later."

"Hn." He followed the fox to the bed.

Kurama sat on the bed and pulled the blankets around his shoulder as his friend joined him. Hiei looked at Kurama curiously. Why did Kurama wrap the blanket around himself. Was he going to bed? It was still early in the afternoon so why did he do it?

"Kurama, are you going to bed? Because you need to lie down for that."

"No Hiei, when I was little and there was a storm, Kaasan would wrap me in a blanket and hold me close. We still do it sometimes because it's good to remember old times. She would say that she was warding off the storm. She would also sing to drown out the rain."

"Were you scared?" Funny he never pictured the fox being scared of a simple storm but then he was.

"No, I love the rain, even as youko. I don't know why but when I'm angry and it rains the downfall seem to wash the anger away."

"It's stupid." It was to him. Who would want to "ward off the rain"? The rain can't be warded so how can it be warded off?

"Maybe, but it's nice."

CRACK!!

Another sound even closer and Hiei flung himself at Kurama, holding him tight. Hiei didn't know why he jumped to Kurama but he was scared and he flung himself to the nearest source of comfort, Kurama. He blush, thankfully hidden in Kurama's shirt.

"You still scared?"

"Maybe I'll try this "warding off the storm" thing." 'Good excuse, Hiei,' he mocked himself.

"Okay." And Kurama wrapped the blanket around Hiei. Hiei had to admit; it did feel like the rain was far away and wouldn't harm him. Kurama started to sing a song it was so soothing that he fell silent; it was about a candle on water and a storm. Kurama must have thought he was asleep for he set Hiei down and turned away, but for some reason Hiei wanted him near.

"Kurama, what are you afraid off?" The kitsune turned and sat on the bed next to Hiei.

"Me? I'm afraid of a lot of things, the death of my friends, of Kaasan, but what I guess I'm more afraid of is rejection."

"From who?" Now Hiei was curious. Who would reject the fox?

"Everyone I guess, especially to this one person."

"Who?"

"Some one I like. It doesn't matter."

"If you like this person, tell. If the ningen rejects you go on. There's more in this stupid world."

"Who I like isn't a ningen."

"Then who?"

"You." And he leaned down to kiss Hiei. Hiei had to admit it was nice but it was unexpected and instinct and anger took over. He didn't know why he was angry, he just was. He threw Kurama off.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"What you said. I thought . . . "

"You thought wrong! Good-bye fox! Sayonara!" And he disappeared threw the window. He ignored his ex-partner's call as he fled on the roof tops.

"Hiei! Hiei!"

He ran through the city and into the Makai, it was raining there too. Hopping under a sturdy sheltered branch he sat there and let the rain cry for him

**::End of Flashback::**

He stayed in Makai since then, resolving to never come in contact with anyone he knew from the Reikai. He wanted that old life to be over. He spent his time in the woods and just walked alone like he used to and when it rained he would go to a cheap bar that sold good beer to drown out his troubles. But he found that they keep coming back. Every night when he slept he had the same dream over and over again, Going to Kurama's to get out of the rain and finding alerted comfort in the fox's arms. And a song that played through his head every minute of the day.

That night he decided to apologize to the fox, tell him the truth and hope that things would be alright. But would it? Walking through the rain he went to the nearest portal to Ningenkai and looked around. He could sense people he knew all round him, Keiko and Yusuke lived a little to the east of him with some added energy. Hn, they had kids, as did Kuwabara and Yukina. He heard the baka married his sister but he wasn't really himself when he heard. In fact he didn't think he was himself right then. Closing his eyes he sent out his senses to locate the fox, his fox. It took him longer but he found Kurama . . . downtown! What was the fox doing there?

Jumping on the telephone poles and branches he quickly reached where he sensed the kitsune. He was walking in the rain in a drag trench coat with his head bent down. Kurama didn't seem to see the people he pushed through and walk into a club. Why would Kurama go in there? Following the fox he hide in the shadows and watched Kurama serve drinks and turned his head at the girls who called his attention, the same with the guys. So Kurama didn't want to socialize, that's new. The kitsune always made Hiei come to every social event that came around.

Hiei got a real surprise when he saw Kurama accept the bottle from Shania and down it in one swallow! Kurama never drinks! What was wrong with him?

'_You're what's wrong with him,'_ said a voice. _'That day he told you, and you ran away, you changed him.'_

'_I didn't mean to,'_ he thought. _'I was shocked. I had always believe I was destined to be alone and finding out that he liked me like that, I didn't know what to do. I acted on instinct.' _

'_With a farewell.' _

'_I hope to change that.' _

He watched Kurama work and half listen to the fools walking up to the stand. When the waitresses forced him up he was curious. The fox obviously didn't want to sing and if he was then it would be one to fit his mood, what will it be?

Kurama started to sing and Hiei floated with the melody. He missed him? After all he did, Kurama missed him? Baka kitsune, you couldn't hold a grudge long with your partners could you? Hiei got an idea on how to tell the kitsune.

Kurama wiped the counter as the karaoke contest was closing, checking his clock he saw that they had enough time to have one last song. Good, he wanted to get home and drink till he pasted out. The rain has been pouring for a week and the city has been put on a flood watch, the weathermen don't know when it will let up but Kurama hoped it will be soon, he was about to go insane.

"We have one last singer for tonight but he gave a very odd request," said the waitress. "He would like the lights dimmed for his song."

She waved her hand and the light slowly dimmed. When it was dark enough to hardly see your hand in front of you a barely seen figure walked up on the stage. The shadow started to sing and Kurama froze. It's the song; it haunted his thoughts every minute of every day! Who could have known that song?!

_I'll be your candle on the water _

_My love for you will always burn _

_I know you're lost and drifting, _

_But the clouds are lifting _

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn. _

_I'll be your candle on the water _

_Till every wave is warm and bright _

_My soul is there beside you, _

_Let this candle guide you _

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you _

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down _

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you _

_Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer _

_I'll be your candle on the water _

_This flame inside of me will grow _

_Keep holding on, you'll make it _

_Here's my hand so take it _

_Look for me reaching out to show _

_As sure as rivers flow, _

_I'll never let you go _

_I'll never let you go _

_I'll never let you go _

When the singer finished he lingered on the stage for a second then left. Kurama had a sinking feeling the figure was looking right at him! Who could know that song! He hadn't sung it aloud for at least five years and the last person he sang it to was. . . . Hiei!

He was still in shock when Shania hit him to snap him out of it.

"I've been calling your name five times already!" she yelled.

"Gomen, Shania. What do you want?"

"I was told strictly to give this to you after the show. I don't know why but he told me not to tell you who he was."

Taking the napkin she held to him he carefully opened it and read the single word on it.

_Alley _

Not bothering with his coat he ran out the back door and looked around. He didn't care that the rain beat down on him to soak him, he had to find the figure. Kurama didn't see anything but that didn't mean he wasn't there; his name wasn't Flying Shadow for a reason.

"Hiei, is that you? Please come out."

He heard soft padded feet hit the pavement behind him and turned to see a soaked Hiei. He didn't seem to mind the rain that made his cloak cling to his body or the thunder that sounded a few miles away, he just stared down the redheaded fox.

"You're back," said Kurama.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, fox."

"You know this whole thing started because of that line."

"No actually it started with me asking you what you were afraid of."

"You remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Why are you back?"

"To apologize. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I guess I was so surprised I let it out too harshly."

"I'll say.'

"I just wanted to let you know that, back then when you said that you cared about me more than just as fighting partners, I did too. If you don't feel the same then I'll leave you alone, forever."

Kurama was surprised. For the past five years he believed Hiei hated him but to find that he loves him too he didn't know what to do. He had so long believed one thing just to find that it was a total lie.

Hiei took Kurama's silence as a final and turned away, walking to the darker part of the alley, away from the fox. He stopped when Kurama spoke.

"Why did you come back?"

Hiei turned to Kurama and gave a small smile. "You're like a beacon, fox. A lighthouse for me to find during a storm."

"Is that why you're not afraid of this one?"

"I've found a permanent ward against all storms."

"And what would that be?"

"You." And he walked over to Kurama. Grabbing the redhead's shirt he gave Kurama a fierce kiss. To say the least Kurama was surprised but he returned it and slipped his hands over Hiei's waist. They stayed like that for several minutes till they broke for air and Kurama rested his head against Hiei's.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too, fox."

And the storm dissolved.

**END**


End file.
